


Canada Gets Noticed

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Story I Wrote a Long Time Ago, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever noticed poor Canada--until one day a certain Frenchman asks for a date.</p><p>(A rather old story I wrote many years ago. Still gonna post it. I swear I've improved since then.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada Gets Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or characters.

Canada walks silently in the hallway of the large World Conference building passing pictures of scenery. He stops looking at a picture of a boy making snow angels. A smile comes to his face as he remembers a time when he used to make angels in the snow. A time when he was so little he didn't remember his name, when France would play with him, when Britain would stop by just to ask how he was doing, a time when he was known and growing. He guesses that even though France use to visit him, he's been too busy so he doesn’t anymore. Everyone else seems to have forgotten about him. (Except America, but America just usually wants things.) _I mean I am one of the biggest countries in the world..._ he thinks sighing. His thoughts drifting to the old days as he spots the door to the conference room. Taking a deep breath, he heads in taking a seat near America. America is eating a Twinky and reading a newspaper.

"America," Canada all but whispers. America's ear twitches and he looks at Canada. Then, back at the paper like nothing happened. Canada pouts crossing his arms and looking around. Germany stands up out of his chair at his end of the table.

"As we all know, I called this meeting to discuss the recent earthquake in Japan, and the need for more oil wells," Germany all but yells to the whole room of countries. Little Latvia and Lithuania look like they are about to wet themselves as Greece wakes up looking sleepy. "Since a very large portion of Japan was damaged, he is in need of supplies."

"I will help. It is no problem."

Everyone looks in the direction of Spain, who has a grin on his face. He gets up from his seat and walks over to Japan. Japan is in his chair with a black eye and a cast on his left arm looking as dignified as ever. They leave the room, Japan limping proudly behind Spain who is much taller. Italy watches Spain smiling and rocking in his chair happily waving.

Germany starts," Very well, go discuss the matter with Japan. About the oil vells-"

"Fuel is such a waste, I think you should all walk every where like me, no?" France interrupts.

"Why walk when you could drive? Walking is so boring and it takes forever! You should see some of our cars!" America yells excitedly getting to his feet.

"I walk every where you lazy asses," Romano grunts angrily kicking his chair leg.

"Why walk when you could ride a bike?" Korea adds, "It's free you know."

"QUIET, speak one at a time!" Germany barks to everyone seeming very frustrated. They quiet down and eventually no one has any new oil wells. The meeting is considered over and the countries depart the conference room talking amongst one another. Russia follows closely behind Latvia while holding a pair of scissors and making small snipping sounds with them. Latvia looks incredibly nervous and walks faster, they disappear down the hallway. Belarus follows Russia stealthily.

"Ow!" Canada squeaks as he falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my, _Je vous demande pardon..._ " (Oh my, I ask for forgiveness/ I am sorry.) France says looking surprised and leans down offering a hand to Canada. He walked right into him and hard at that.

"What?" Canada looks up at France shocked. France is talking to him again.

"Can-eeda _oui?_ "

"Yeah...I've grown a little...you still know me?'' Canada says softly looking up at the blond, purple cloaked, scruffy man.

"Of course I do, you are silly. I know everyone. I just didn't recognize you."

"Oh..." he sighs happily smiling and takes France's hand. France helps him up and adjusts a hair out of place.

"I did not see you, Can-eeda...Can I make eet up to you, a date non?"

"Wha- a date?" Canada says in a loud whisper and blushes red.

" _Oui_ , I just asked, see you are silly." He laughs putting extra emphasis on the silly making it sounds like 'Seal-ee.'

"Oh...um...I..." Canada stutters wide eyed as he fidgets with his curl looking this way and that.

"I'll see you at seven tomorrow night at my place _oui? Au revoir_ Can-eeda~" France waves as he winks and walks down the hall seeming in a hurry.

"But..hey...France...I-I-ah..." Canada stutters more with wide eyes staring at the spot where France was. France is talking to him again! And a date? But he barely knew France anymore. What does he do now, what's changed, is his house bigger? Canada blushes and smiles feeling proud that a prominent country like France still knows him after all these years. He stares at China who is eating a bowl of rice. Then, at England who pays him no mind. Canada's eyes start to tear up from being so happy and he rubs them away quickly with the back of his hand. Canada visits every country and knows where they all live but he doesn't get many visitors at all these days. He watches France and England all the time at meetings. They are like family to him. Yet, ever since England stopped spending time with Canada, he's been a bit lonely. He still has bits of France's knowledge that he taught him when he was younger. But some things like being America's hat and getting beat up by Cuba periodically has taken its toll. But still, he cannot stop thinking about this date. His first date. With France.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock knock!

"Come in~"

Canada walks in nervously, France's house is still intimidating. Not to mention all the distractions he came across while getting here. Like fruit stands on the sidewalks, street performers playing their instruments beautifully, and segways.

"Oh Can-eeda, I thought that might be you. But you can never be too sure." France is sitting at candlelit table in a dim room with rose petals on the floor. A wonderful dinner of duck, orange sauce, wine and freshly baked rolls sit in front of him. France has a seductive look on his face, which he usually has anyway. Canada's eyes widen and he blushes a bit as he sees the large meal spread out before him. France made this for him. Dinner for Canada. Canada bites his trembling lip and holds back tears, he is so happy.

"Thank you France..." Canada takes a seat across from France politely putting his hands in his lap.

"Eet is a pleasure, _mon chéri_." France smiles looking at Canada from across the table, the candles flicker a bit. In this light Canada looks very attractive to him. He had never really noticed how attractive Canada was. He's passed him in the hallways but just thought he was a new country sprung up somewhere. It has been quite a while since he last saw him. Now he recognizes the little ball of energy he use to play with. But still, when Canada was little he still remembers giving him piggy back rides and teaching him about food. He was beginning to wonder why the country caught his eye at meetings. Just wondering what was so familier about him.

" _Mon...chéri_?" Canada looks around feeling shy and blushing darkly. He knows he's heard it somewhere. A long time ago France said it before. It isn't something he hears often, though he knows he use to know the meaning.

"My dear."

Canada's pretty blue eyes widen a little as he lets out a small gasp.

"This is a date, you act like eet is a meeting silly Can-eeda. Come on, try your food _oui_? I worked hard on eet. I could feed you if you would like." France gets up and walks over to Canada who blushes darker and wants to stutter something like, "No! No! I'm fine!" But he doesn't. Of course France being romantic would feed anyone anytime, but Canada is different. Like he needs to be fed. He needs something, France just can't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh...France no really it's okay. Um...I...-"

"Nonsense, I made eet, you should let me feed eet to you. I do this sometimes with people I'm fond of." France tears off a piece of the roll and holds it next to Canada's mouth. Canada stares at it like it's poison but only because he's so embarrassed. He just doesn't understand the gentle ways of Europeans.

"F-fond of?"

France nods and pushes the bread on Canada's lips as if saying 'take it.' He opens his mouth and eats it smiling because it's delicious. "Mmm..." he sighs eating it like its heaven. "This is much better than England's food."

"Of course eet is," France replies looking annoyed as soon as the word ''England'' was said. He gets over it quickly and tears off more roll feeding it to Canada who is still blushing but happily eats it. When there is no more roll left, for some reason Canada feels sad. Deep down inside, I believe he wants France to feed him again.

"T-thank you France. It was good. U-um...You can-" Canada pauses seeming timid and whispers, "Sit by me if you want too..."

"Why wouldn't I want too?" France pulls up a seat near Canada and starts getting himself a plate. Eventually, they eat silently with Canada looking shyly at France every now and again. When the meal is over, Canada silently looks at France smiling. He is truly happy, he feels like he has made progress in his life. Out of no where France kisses his cheek. He nearly faints and stares blushing furiously and making a gaspy breathe.

"France!"

"Did you not know we kiss a lot in France? Oh ho...hohoho..." France goes on with his silly French laugh as he finds Canada's embarrassment cute. "I can tell you 'av never been kissed before." France doesn't mean this as an insult he's simply stating the obvious. For some reason, he doesn't want to move things along too quickly. Even though he feels that he strongly likes Canada. Usually, he would be all over his guest. The memory of building a snow man with him, watching as his little cheeks turn red from the cold, he can't stop thinking about it.

"Of course not! Mister France..." he hides his face blushing more. He finds his overall attitude somewhat attractive, but why? As Canada watches France laugh and dab away food on his chin, he can't help but feel something. But what? Realization hits Canada that when he watches France at meetings, he has always admired his boldness and socialness. _I think I've always sorta liked France..._ he thinks in amazement to himself. He just stares at Frances leg, thinking about how much this date actually means to him. Like one time, when he was little, France hugged him. He remembers the warmth of it smiling to himself.

"Can-eeda."

"Hm?"

"Can I visit you more?"

"Oh...yes!" Canada nods eagerly and smiles at France who stands up and pushes the chair in.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later-

France is at Canada's house eatting breakfast. France spent the night because it snowed in on them making traveling difficult. Their bond has grown stronger, and other countries are now starting to notice little Canada more. One day, Italy waved to him. Italy! And Germany even asked for his take on tourism a week ago.

"Can-eeda may I kiss you?" France asks holding his fork with piece of pancake and syrup on it. He normally wouldn't ask, but something tells him it would be innapropriate to do otherwise. France is also usually very romantic, but around Canada, France finds himself thinking about how to approach him. He doesn't just automatically get all seductive and kiss him like any other person. France would have thought himself crazy for asking for a kiss instead of just doing it on anyone other than Canada. He really wants to kiss him. Today feels right in his book.

Canada looks up to find France staring at him with intent.

"Uh...Well..." He stares, he's secretly been wanting to kiss France too. Ever since France let him read one of those fancy romance novels. It said kissing is a feeling like no other.

"Can I just try eet, one time?" France begs getting closer to Canada who is sitting on the couch. Canada looks down blushing and not really saying yes or no he gives France a look like, “I...guess.”

France takes Canada's face gently in one hand and stares into his eyes. He blushes but leans his face on France's hand, not really knowing why. As he closes his eyes, he feels something soft being pressed to his lips. Like a marshmallow or a fresh dinner roll. When he opens his eyes however, France's face is what greets him. He's being kissed. Kissed on the lips. His eyes widen and his heart flutters. The butterflies he didn't know existed flying everywhere inside him and his cheeks going nearly pale instead of pink. It makes his head swim and feel like his is momentarily floating. He freezes but after a moment, he closes his eyes and tries to kiss back. France kisses him deeper. Something about the way he parts his lips and moves them against Canada's causes his heart to flutter more. Some of France's stubble rubs on Canada's chin tickling him, and making him giggle. France pulls apart from the sweet kiss and smiles at him stroking his cheek. Canada stops gigging immediately and smiles blushing in disbelief of what just happened.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," France smiles kissing Canada again on the cheek he isn't caressing. Canada, poor Canada, is blushing redder than he ever has now and is shaking all over.

"I...I...I-I..."

"Would you like me to stay the night again?"

"Uh...I..." Canada starts but is soon cut off by a feeling of over whelming dizziness. "France." He says softly and he can hear the words inside of his head, every sound reverberating in his ears. Everything amplified, then his vision goes black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," Canada says softly opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. He blushes at the recent events, everything coming back to him. His eyes water as he thinks it was all a dream, and he rolls over wanting to hug his pillow. But instead, he finds he can't move. He looks down and sees an arm draped over his waist holding onto him. He follows the arm to find a peaceful faced France, silently sleeping and hugging Canada in his slumber. His eyes widen as he realizes he fainted, all that happened was real. He was kissed. France likes him. He looks around and realizes he's on a bed, fully clothed, and France has an arm protectively over him.

He smiles so big you'd think he was going to hurt his face, and he hugs France blushing.

"Thank you France!"

"Eh?" he opens his eyes and blinks looking surprised at Canada hugging him. "Oh...you are awake Can-eeda...I was worried." Canada hugs him tighter and pulls away to grin up at him. France smiles that charming smile and pulls Canada closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips again. This time, Canada kisses back the best he can wanting more kisses. The feeling of being held, the feeling of France's lips upon his, it sends shivers down his spine, warmed him from the inside out, makes his heart do flip-flops and he wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This post is a repost from my _Fanfiction_ account and many years old.


End file.
